Another Alpha
by vampangel33
Summary: After getting back home from the motel. Scott starts to question why his eyes flash red. He finds out soon enough along with some trouble. This is my take on what happens after the episode Motel California. There will be NO boyXboy. I have nothing against it just don't like changing a character's sexuality from the original work sorry. There might be some between Danny & Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters. **

**AN: This fan fiction takes place after the episode Motel California. **

**I am sorry if I misspell any names, I don't see them like I do in a book. If I do please feel free to point it out. Also I am sorry if any of the characters seem out of character.**

**Scott's POV**

Hearing that Derrick might be alive lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. But if he was alive why do my eyes sometimes flash red? I shake the question out of my head having enough to worry about; I was probably imagining it anyway. After arriving back at the school and home I collapse onto bed. I hear Issaic turn the TV on downstairs.

I anxiously wait for my mom to come home. After that hallucination of her dying I just wanted to hug her, to make sure it was just some mind trick.

I hear the front door open take off downstairs pulling her into a tight hug.

"Scott! Hi honey. Is something wrong?" she asks pulling back to look into my eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong I am just glad to see you." I lie. Just because my mom knows about me being a werewolf it does not mean I tell her everything. How do you exactly explain to your mother that you tried to commit suicide well under some dark druid's control? Something tells me that will not settle well.

She gives me a hug before heading off to her room.

"Something up?" Issaic asks turning to look at me.

"Nothing." I reply before going upstairs and going to bed myself, happy to be in my own bed.

Styles picked me up the next morning, Issaic saying he wanted to walk today. I shrug it off wanting a normal day, or at least what passes for normal in my life.

"Lydia said that after that explosion that night at the motel she saw some cloaked guy in the flames." Styles says as we head towards school, running late as usual.

"When did you talk to Lydia?" I ask raising an eyebrow, trying to fight the grin that was forming.

"Seriously Scott?" he asks laughing at me as we pull into the parking lot.

We take off to class not wanting to get another tardy.

I accidently crash into Aiden on my way to class. He growls at me making it clear that we are not friends.

Anger rose up like a tidal wave in the back of my mind. I know that it is werewolf related and that I shouldn't lose control but this should be neutral territory; we had to go to school so why does he have to pick fights in school? We can't openly fight. It would be a little odd to see a group of teenage guys turn into werewolves in the middle of the hallway.

Aiden backed away from me his eyes wide. We went towards his class but kept looking back at me giving me odd looks.

"Come on man, were going to be late…Scott…your e-eyes are red." Styles gives me the same shocked and confused look Aiden did.

"It's only happened once or twice before it should be gone…"

"This has happened before and you haven't told me!" Styles whispers loudly trying to not draw any attention from werewolves that are in class. Come on they aren't changing back and you might draws some attention if somebody notices that you have red glowing eyes!" I follow Styles back to the jeep and we head to visit my work and my boss.

Aiden's POV

"Do you think he is what Deucalion was talking about? As far as I know McCall has not killed any alpha. So it only makes sense." I whisper to Ethan in class.

"No way can Scott McCall be it. I mean really? McCall?"

"Then explain why his eyes turned red." I hiss back.

"Alright you might be right. We'll bring it up tonight. See what everybody else has to say." Ethan says ending the conversation.

We might have finally found the werewolf that Deucalion has been looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Scott's POV

When Dr. Deaton saw my eyes he didn't seem at all surprised, just disappointed.

"I was afraid it was you Scott. I have had my suspicions sense the day you came in with the bite. I was hoping I was wrong. For this will make your life even more difficult. You see Scott it is VERY rare but some werewolves were just naturally born to be Alpha's. These werewolves slowly become Alphas; sometimes it can take up to five years after the change. The last natural Alpha was back in the 1700s. Rumor said that another was turned. Many werewolves have begun searching for this werewolf, knowing that he/she will be unaware of what is going on. Many werewolves want to befriend this werewolf while others would much rather just kill it. For this Alpha is more powerful than any Alpha and something tells me Deucalion has been looking for this wolf…" I cut off Dr. Deaton.

"Wait are you saying that you believe that I am that werewolf, Alpha thing?" I ask highly confused and to be honest a little freaked out. I mean I didn't want to be a werewolf let alone some ultimate Alpha.

"Yes, Scott and if I were you I would be cautious to make sure none of Deucalion's pack finds out." Dr. Deaton continues.

"Well a little too late for that. Aiden already saw Scott's eyes. So were screwed." Stiles so kindly stated.

"Be careful, Scott. Until you figure out how to use this new strength they will use it against you." Dr. Deaton warned me.

After that I and Stiles left. I went home not really wanting to solve math problems when I don't even have a solution for my own. I guess there goes my whole better person thing. Why can't my life be normal for just one day?

Ethan's POV

After class I and Aiden explained to Deucalion about Scott.

"I told you some had more potential than others." Deucalion grinned. "Forget Derrick, Scott is worth much more of our time."


End file.
